


Dressed Up So Nice

by dancesontrains



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Potential Barry/Iris/Cisco, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: As usual, Barry found the older version of himself in Eobard's Time Vault. He supposed that even though older Barry had come out of superhero retirement, habits so ingrained didn't go in a day.Set during S3 ep19, 'The Once And Future Flash.'





	Dressed Up So Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Talking Heads song 'What A Day That Was'.

As usual, Barry found the older version of himself in Eobard's Time Vault. He supposed that even though older Barry had come out of superhero retirement, habits so ingrained didn't go in a day.

The vault was creepy, with almost everything wrapped up in thick, clear plastic except for the white podium that had the last remnants of Eobard's tech in it. There were shelves full of various chemicals in their containers, all covered in the material. 

Older Barry stood out in his brighter Flash outfit, all red and gold in a world of white. He had his back to the door, staring at the podium.

Barry walked further into the room, hearing his own leather outfit gently creak. "Hey."

"Hey." Older Barry turned towards him, looking curious.

"Look, I'll be going in a moment, but I just wanted to ask one last thing of you." 

"...Sure, what is it?"

"You know already." 

"I... Oh. Ohhh."

"Yeah, remember that time in ninth grade? When you told Cassie what you would do to another version of yourself. Well-" he shrugged a little,"-here I am."

Barry moved into his older counterpart's personal space, sliding one arm around his waist. 

Their foreheads knocked together as they kissed. It soon became more intense; Older Barry, being out of practice, was moaning a little as Barry shifted his tongue to _just_ the right location. 

Barry knew that, after eight years, all the cells in his body would be different. He wasn't actually kissing another version of himself, but it really felt like he was. He pulled off both gloves, tossing them on the floor to run his hands through the other Barry's longer, darker hair, producing another gentle moan from Older Barry. 

"Maybe I'm imagining things, but I can still taste Iris on you. Smell her perfume..." Older Barry's voice drifted away, lost in remembrance. 

"That jasmine she always wears, right?"

"Yeah." 

Older Barry moved in to kiss him again, his hands squeezing Barry's waist tightly. 

A few moments passed. 

Someone coughed from the doorway. The Barrys looked in that direction at the same time. 

"...I always knew you were into loving yourself." Cisco said, his arms folded tightly. 

Older Barry flinched, moving from Barry's arms and turning away from Cisco. 

Cisco moved towards him, brushing past younger Barry like he wasn't even there.

"Hey, I'd do the same, no shade."

Barry watched Cisco hold hands with his older self: metal hands covered in black gloves, clasping red ones covered in leather. Cisco whispered something in older Barry's ear. 

Oh. _Oh_.

Suddenly Barry was seeing their nights watching _The Wrath of Khan_ in a very different light. 

Older Barry glanced at Barry and whispered something back at Cisco. 

"I'll just... go wait outside, shall I?" Barry said. 

The couple turned back to look at him. 

"Nah, it's okay," Cisco said. "I thought it was pretty hot." 

Older Barry smiled a little. 

"When did you guys get together?" Barry asked. 

Older Barry and Cisco glanced at each other, communicating in silence. Barry had the sense that he'd walked in on something private yet again. 

Older Barry spoke again. "We... aren't, not really. We were together after Iris died, but..." 

The facts about what had happened to Team Flash were left unsaid. 

"Anyway, I was wondering if you could continue making out? " Cisco asked, looking from older Barry to younger Barry. 

Barry paused, looking hesitantly at older Barry. He had never considered... _performing_ for an audience, and he doubted his older self had either. 

Even if the audience was someone one of them had slept with.

Older Barry seemed to be more enthusiastic, looking at Barry expectantly. Maybe the victory over Mirror Master and Top had lifted his spirits? 

Faced with two people eager for one thing, Barry crumbled. "Okay then, another kiss."

They kissed a little, but it wasn't as good as the first time, when they were alone - Barry was self-conscious, and older Barry seemed to have his mind on something else. 

They soon pulled away from each other, Barry flattening his older self's hair before kneeling down to pick up his gloves.

Older Barry moved back towards Cisco, smiling at him.

Barry watched Cisco smile back. 

"Alright, alright, one kiss."

They then made out. Older Barry seemed to be very into it, wrapping his arms tightly around Cisco. 

Barry felt a mix of discomfort and arousal. He hadn't thought that seeing himself kissing Cisco would look so good. Could Cisco still taste him in Older Barry's mouth? 

"It's, uh, time for me to go back." 

The other two shifted apart slowly, and nodded at him. 

They walked out of the Vault together, Older Barry and Cisco still holding hands. 

Maybe, Barry thought, once this whole mess with Savitar was over, he could ask Iris what she thought of adding a third into their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly betaed by politeandnotgay; all remaining mistakes are my own. 
> 
> You can find me on handsomejackshairplugs.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
